


One Piece PETs: Soft Pillows (Nami's POV)

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [38]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami gives her two cents about Luffy lying on her bosom. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Soft Pillows (Nami's POV)

**One Piece PETs: Soft Pillows (Nami's POV)**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This hysterical series belongs to the equally hysterical Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Honestly, I don't mind Luffy snuggling up on my boobs. I think it's kind of cute! That, and it's not really a perverted thing. Unlike someone else I know...looking at you, Sanji-kun. You, too, Brook.

 

   Anyhoo, I like snuggling with Luffy. Whenever the poor sweetie gets a stomachache from eating too many sweets, I would let him lie on my chest and give him a belly rub.

 

In fact, he has a stomachache right now after going through Usopp's stash, again.

 

"Luffy! Come here, so I can rub your tummy, sweetie!"

 

"Yes, Nami..."

 

Poor baby. He can't help himself, sometimes. Sanji didn't understand, though.

 

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, LUFFY?!" he shouts. "HOW DARE YOU GET TO NESTLE YOUR FACE IN THE VALLEY OF NAMI-SAN'S CHEST?!"

 

"Dude, I have a stomachache." Luffy replied. "That, and Nami said it was okay."

 

"Sanji-kun, don't you yell at Luffy!" I scolded. "His stomach's upset and he doesn't need you making it worse!"

 

"But, Nami-san--!"

 

"No buts!!!"

 

"Yes, Nami-san..."

 

"Good." I nodded. "Now, go away. Luffy needs a nap."

 

"Yes, Nami-san..."

 

Honestly, what's the matter with him? I mean, I get that he misses Vivi and all, but damn! Talk about desperate!

 

   Anyway...sometimes Luffy would lie on my chest while I'm sleeping and I really don't like when he does that. Unless I WANT him to lie on my chest while I'm sleeping!

 

So, naturally, when he does that, I knock his block off.

 

Occasionally, when he has a nightmare, I would sing him to sleep. It always works. Before I know it, he's sleeping peacefully again.

 

I especially like having his face in my bosom when we fuck.

 

"Nami!"

 

"What?! I'm being honest!"

 

Gee whiz! Why's everyone so damn touchy today?!

 

   Whatevs, after banging each other senseless, he'd lie down on my chest and I would pet him so he can relax. Then, the next thing I know, he's fast asleep.

 

   There would be times when he would suffocate himself on my chest while he's sleeping and I give him CPR. That would always scare me. Death by being suffocated by a pair of boobs? Who wants to die such a ridiculous death?!

 

"Well, I..."

 

"Forget I asked, Sanji! And Brook, that goes for you, too! You're already dead!"

 

"I wasn't even gonna say anything."

 

"Good!"

 

   Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. I would even let Luffy lie on my chest and give him a belly rub after a really large meal. Don't tell him I said this, but he looks kind of cute with a pudgy tummy after he eats. He gets very tired, too. That's all it takes for him to pass out. Give him a boatload of food, and he's happy. Makes him so adorable.

 

"Aw, jeez, Nami...you're making me blush...!"

 

"I'm only saying it cuz it's true!"

 

"Shishishishishi...!"

 

   Anyway, Luffy decides that he wants ice cream and I tell him that he can only eat one scoop. Of course, he pouts about it...and he quickly gets over it when I feed him the ice cream bit by bit so that it will last longer and he wouldn't get a stomachache. Or brain freeze.

 

"There, that wasn't so bad, right?"

 

"No."

 

"Good!"

 

He yawned. There he goes, again.

 

"Wanna come take a nap with me?"

 

"Yes, please."

 

We go to the Women's Quarters, and once again, he snuggles up in-between my girls. Again, I don't mind.

 

"Sweet dreams, Lu."

 

"Sweet dreams..." he whispers as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Well, goodnight, everyone.

 

*falls asleep*

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd have Nami explain from her POV about Luffy lying on her chest.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you li~ke!


End file.
